


Happy Birthday

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Harry admits what he really wants for his birthday.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry was suspicious as Ron and Hermione approached him from either side.

“What would you like for your birthday, Harry?” asked Hermione.

“Yeah, it’s your day and you can have anything you want,” said Ron.

Harry didn’t buy the innocent expressions on their faces for one second. They were definitely Up To Something. Well, no point making this easy for them. He would have a little fun at their expense.

“Anything?” Harry asked. The other two nodded. “Wow! That’s really nice. Let me think for a minute…I suppose what I want most is some steamy, hot sex. Lots of it. With both of you.”

He watched as Ron and Hermione stole a glance at each other, obviously shocked. Hermione’s face turned alabaster, and Ron began to shuffle his feet nervously. It was very hard to keep his expression neutral.

“Uh…we were thinking more along the lines of, um, Quidditch stuff,” Ron said quietly.

Without skipping a beat, Harry said, “Well that would be fine, too, except that I already have a good broom and we don’t really have time to play Quidditch. I do have plenty of time to get laid, though, and I think it would be the most fun if the three of us did it together. Think of how hot that would be – me sandwiched between the two of you while you two are kissing over my shoulder. Makes me shiver just to think about it.”

Harry tried his best to be nonchalant. The fact was that he’d never even kissed either of them, and he had no idea how far Ron and Hermione had gone. He and Ron had talked about sex some – the way boys in the dormitories tend to do – but he hadn’t discussed anything sexual with Hermione since that time Cho kissed him while she was crying. The fantasy was real, but he had never taken it seriously.

Ron was blushing like mad and Hermione was wringing her hands. They were throwing glances back and forth to each other like a tennis ball.

Feeling like he’d pushed the joke far enough, Harry was about to take it back when Hermione said, “Well, of course it’s all right with me as long as Ron will do it.”

Harry’s eyes shot open as wide as Galleons as Ron said, “Yeah, I’m in.”

Harry began to laugh. “I was just teasing. Some Quidditch stuff would be brilliant.”

Ron and Hermione closed in on him. Hermione began to unbutton Harry’s shirt, while Ron stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry to unclasp his belt. Harry tried to pull away, but they wouldn’t let him.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice raised in panic.

Ron unzipped Harry’s jeans. “We’re giving you your birthday present. We don’t think you were teasing. We think you want this.”

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed. He allowed Hermione to pull his shirt off his shoulders and felt Ron’s hands slide inside his jeans to help ease them off.

“Ron and I were talking about this yesterday, you see,” Hermione said as she worked on removing her own clothes. “Ron was convinced you were interested in me, and I was certain it was him you fancied. We were going to figure out which of us was right and then let you have that one for your birthday. We didn’t realize you’d want us both.”

Ron kicked off his trousers and pushed his naked erection against Harry’s arse. “I don’t mind telling you, Harry, that I’ve been wanting to fuck you for ages. Never figured you’d want me to until Hermione noticed. Here, feel how hard I am for you.”

Ron jerked his hips forward, wedging his cock into the cleft of Harry’s arse. Harry couldn’t fight back a loud moan. “I thought you two were together, though.”

Taking one of Harry’s wrists in each hand, Hermione lifted them to her bare breasts so that Harry could feel their softness. He cupped them in his hands and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples.

“We are, but it’s not right without you,” Hermione panted into his ear. “Feels like something’s missing.”

Ron’s hand had slipped around the base of Harry’s cock, and he began to stroke it slowly, the way Harry might do it himself if he was in the mood to take his time. Hermione kissed him deeply, swirling her tongue inside his mouth until he caught it between his lips and sucked on it. Harry didn’t really know what he was doing, but it tasted good and made Hermione moan.

“Let’s get on with it,” said Ron. “I can’t hold off much longer.”

“You’re so impatient,” huffed Hermione. She turned to face the bed with her hands on her hips, and Ron mimicked her behind her back, causing Harry to laugh. “Okay, I think I know how we can do this.”

Climbing onto Harry’s bed, she rolled onto her back and beckoned Harry towards her. “You go inside me first, and then wait while Ron enters you. Then you can push forward into me, and back against Ron. I think everyone will get what they need that way.”

“Only one problem with that,” said Harry. “I’ll probably come in about four seconds and you aren’t nearly close enough. Help me out, Ron.”

Harry and Ron pounced on Hermione like starving men, caressing and licking and probing at her entrance with their fingers, searching for her clit. They took turns kissing her, and every so often, kissing each other. When Ron went down on her, Harry watched, not noticing that he was stroking his cock until Hermione knocked his hand away and began to stroke it for him.

It didn’t take long for Hermione to become completely aroused. Between panting breaths, she moaned, “Harry, now. _Please_.”

Harry kissed her, and then he kissed Ron. He couldn’t believe that he was about to do this. But as he pushed into Hermione, he forgot to be nervous, and her warm, wet heat engulfed him. Behind Harry, Ron was pouring lube into his hand and slicking up his cock. Harry started to get nervous about what Ron was going to do, but when Ron’s finger slid inside of him and against his prostate, he quickly determined that any pain would be worthwhile.

Instinctively, Hermione squeezed around Harry’s cock at the same time Ron was entering him, so that he was nearly distracted from any discomfort. It didn’t take long for them to establish a rhythm, and as expected, Harry was nearly incoherent from all of the stimulation. Ron leant down and kissed Hermione over Harry’s shoulder, which excited Harry so much that he began to buck his hips in earnest, forward into Hermione and then slamming back against Ron.

Harry let out a silent scream as he came, and his climax set off the others’. Ron collapsed on top of them, so that they became a pile of quivering flesh. Harry couldn’t move, both from sheer exhaustion and being trapped under his mate.

Finally, Ron pulled out of Harry and rolled off to the side, pulling Harry with him, so that Harry was settled on the mattress between Hermione and him. Ron and Hermione both wrapped their arms around Harry, scooting up close so that they could touch his bare skin everywhere, and touch each other as well.

“Happy birthday, mate,” Ron whispered into Harry’s ear.

~*~*~

“Happy birthday, mate,” Ron said into Harry’s ear. Gently shaking him, he sat on the edge of Harry’s bed, trying to wake him from a deep sleep.

“Hmmm. Wha–” mumbled Harry groggily.

“It’s time to get up. Hermione’s downstairs waiting. Remember – we were going to take you out to buy something for your birthday?”

Harry sighed, closing his eyes with a smile on his face, thinking about the dream he’d just had. “Yeah. I remember. Quidditch stuff, wasn’t it?”

Ron was confused, but he nodded. “Yeah, that’s what we were thinking. But really, we’ll get you anything you want. Just name it.”

Harry toyed with the idea of asking for a threesome, but held his tongue. Ron and Hermione were practically engaged, so he’d have to indulge in his fantasies all by himself.

“Quidditch stuff is brilliant. Just give me a minute to clean up. I’ll meet you downstairs.”  



End file.
